7th Street
by Creep Candy
Summary: She was the prey, they were hunters. In an attempt to reunite, she makes a deal with the best hunter known to the human race. Slenderman himself. / R&R maybe? Let me know what you think,


**I own nothing. Except the angels mentioned in this story. This story though, was a request for a friend, it's also just a quick ramble so it may not be too good.**

* * *

_Run._

They were after her. And she told herself to run, she had no choice. Her wings couldn't spread in the cluster of the trees, and they'd see her for sure if she did take flight, all she could do was run. She was already injured enough as it was, full of cuts all over her arms and her leg nearly damaged from the earlier encounter with her attackers. In the mix up, she and her brother had been separated; as far as she knew, he had gotten away. But now, the attackers were after her. Angel Hunters. That's what they were. If she was caught, they would clip her wings and keep her in a cage, tormenting her and such. That isn't what she needed.

There were lights in the distance. A city, perhaps? A good hiding place. Right? Once she emerged from the forest she discovered that the city had a wall around it, all the way around it, and though she tried as hard as she could...she just couldn't squeeze through the small opening to get in. A flash of light came from behind her and she knew it was now or never. She spread her wings and took to the sky, fumbling in the air until she was over the wall and above the city. She had done it.

A shot rang out and she felt her left wing on fire from a burning pain as the bullet went right through her wing, and...she fell to the ground with a loud crunch.

_A voice. A deep, soft voice. Calling to her...? To her? Her..._

She opened her eyes slightly, just ever so slightly to where she could see a little bit of light. But some dark figure was there, looking down at her. Then, something wrapped around her wrist and squeezed. It wasn't until she faintly heard the voices of the hunters that the squeeze went away along with the figure.

Groaning and flinching in pain, she managed to get back up on her feet. She staggered slightly as her head filled with a ringing, throbbing pain. The loud crunch she heard when she landed was her arm snapping on impact between her body and the ground, she used that arm to grip onto her opposite side as she stumbled through the now dark city. The streets sign read the same, no matter the direction.

_7th Street._

She staggered around for a few moments, trying her best to keep from being caught by the hunters now in the small city. In and out of alleyways, she got herself turned around from the repeating colors of grey, and the darkness of the night. She listened as footsteps echoed through the quiet city, voices bouncing off the walls and bursts of light every now and then. Those were her threats at the moment, all she had to do was wait until daybreak, and they'd hopefully go away.

As she walked, trying to keep close the walls as possible, she came across a bright white paper. She squinted at it from a distance but had to get closer to actually read the black writing.

"Don't look...or it takes you...?" She read to herself. "I wonder what that means..."

As she reached out to take the paper from it's place on the wall, she quickly recoiled her hand and dove into hiding as she heard a hunter come her way, as he flashed his light on the paper, reading it aloud like she did, he snatched it and walked off. Being...curious, and maybe a little jacked up in the head from her fall, the angel followed behind in the shadows. The hunter was alone, she could kill him now.

She pulled out a Bowie knife from her pocket and crept up on the lone hunter, in quick flash of movement, she had him in her grasp and dug that knife into his throat, dragging it along until his neck was split wide open, blood gushing everywhere. She backed away from the kill, having successfully killed for the first time in her life...she didn't feel very good...she dropped the blood stained knife and returned to hiding in the shadows.

As she wandered the city, she never did find another paper on any of the walls. It was eerie. And, she liked it. It was nice, and quiet. No noise except an occasional airplane from above in the night sky. The stars were beautiful.

"Gotcha!" A hunter cried, wrapping the angel in a sudden choke hold.

Gagging and coughing for air, the angel thrashed as the two large hunters pinned her to the ground, binding her in ropes so tight they left markings on her body. The two hunters grinned down at her. They took turns kicking her, punching her, calling her nasty things. All she could do was watch. She watched them; watched their faces, their expressions, wondering...what they would look like in her position.

Her torment lasted a while, she did her best not to pay attention to them as best she could, as she started to get tired and close her eyes, she focused on the black behind them, the darkness where she wished she had stayed. It was odd, the darkness seemed to be moving, in a wave type motion that made her head spin as if she'd been hypnotized.

She listened as the two hunters choked to death, watched as two blacks tentacles wrapped around their necks and held them until the fell limp to the ground, noticed how they'd been squeezed so hard that their necks were different shades of purple and blue. She then glanced up at the figure standing there, in all his glory, and terror.

_Slenderman._

He stared at her, and she stared back. Bright purple eyes, meeting no eyes. He had no face, he had no expression. But he had a voice.

"Hello, little one."

The angel grunted in response. She was not particularly fond of this man. After hearing stories from humans, and reading about him from different sources, she did **not** like him. A black tentacle wrapped around her body and lifted her into the air, it held her around the neck and he continued to stare at her. She growled at him from behind her pained face. He found it amusing, but not much. He wrapped the tentacle tighter around her thin neck and gave it a squeeze, making the angel cough.

"You and I...have something in common, my child." He said. "You; are treated like a monster. For unknown reasons and no one understands you. It just so happens...that I too, am treated like a monsters. Simply because the humans do not realize, what real monsters are."

He dropped her on the ground and stepped back as she rose to her feet. Two tentacles stretched out and undid the bindings on the angel, once she was free, he held out his hand which had her knife resting in it.

"This, is yours. Correct?"

She growled at him and yanked the knife away; tucking it back into it's hiding place. She didn't like him, but...he had a point. Perhaps, he could help her reunite with her brother. Slenderman continued to stare at the angel in front of him, watching her chin move as she talked to her self within her head. He found her traits similar to that of a human's.

"Angel." He said. "Will you come with me? And be my student?"

As he finished his sentence, he held out his hand to her, offering to lead her away from the city.

As much as she hated it, she placed her hand in his and flinched as his fingers closed over hers.

"My name is not "Angel." It's Cloud." She said.

Slenderman said nothing and took her off through the darkness of the city.


End file.
